Medicine Methods
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Sakura seemed like the LAST person he would have to fight with to take her medicine. What EVER will poor Kakashi do to make his sick blossom take it? KakaSaku FOR NIKKI!


MERRY CHRISTMAS NIKKI!!!!!! This is for you. lol KakaSaku lovelyness. lol. I hope you like it.

* * *

Summary: Sakura seemed like the LAST person he would have to fight with to take her medicine. What EVER will poor Kakashi do to make his sick blossom take it? KakaSaku

* * *

Kakashi would have NEVER ever thought that his adorable little cherry blossom would be one to kick up a fuss when it came to taking medicine. She would always insist he took his, going as far as to threaten his with MORE bodily harm. But, here he was, trying to coax the girl into taking the foul smelling concoction for her cold.

"No," she objected in a pitiful nasal voice, folding her arms and facing away from him. They had been like that for almost an hour, and Kakashi was starting to get desperate.

"Come on, Sakura."

"No, Kakashi."

No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to convince the JOUNIN to take the medicine Shizune had made just for her. The woman was just as stubborn as her Master, which really didn't make his job any easier.

He was almost desperate enough to use Sasuke's method. Certainly getting sick himself wouldn't be nearly as bad as this? (Especially if he got laid while using said technique)

"Fine. You leave me not other choice, Sakura-chan." Kakashi stood up, away from the now curious Sakura. Sakura was beyond shocked his took the spoon filled with the medicine… and popped it in his mouth!

"Are you nuts, Kakashi-kun! Don't do that! Kashi-kun?" she objected.

She was startled when he leaned down and kissed her. She gasped, and he shoved his tongue in her mouth, taking the GOD AWEFUL liquid in with it. She tried to pull away, but Kakashi kept her close, until she couldn't take it anymore, and swallowed the little bit. Kakashi pulled away from his sputtering Kunoichi, and his eye curved in delight.

"Now, you need to take this whole bottle," he pointed to said bottle. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or the fun way?"

"That wasn't fair, Kakashi." She glared at the chuckling Jounin, who sat beside her.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, it wasn't THAT bad was it?"

"You tasted it. You know."

"Come on, Sakura-chan… Easy or fun?"

X

"This changes nothing, you know." Sakura was pinned underneath the larger jounin. She was breathless and his hand had somehow made it's way up her shirt and undid her bra. "I'm still mad at you." He appeared to ignore her breathy comment, and pinched on of her nipples, making her moan slightly.

"It really sounds like it." She just stared defiantly into his mis-matched eyes. His headband was lying beside them. She shifted her legs, this time making the jounin on top of her moan.

"I can deprive you right now, you realize…" she muttered into his ear. "It won't bother me nearly as much as you." Kakashi smirked, causing Sakura to loose confidence… damn he was hott.

"But you won't." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Where did he get off thinking that he could tell her when and where she would… well… never mind.

"Get off," she ordered, starting to push the jounin off her. She was cranky and sick, not to mention that he was starting to get mad. She wanted him off her before she hit somewhere that they both would regret. When he didn't budge, she ordered him again. "I'm serious, get off me Hatake Kakashi."

He nuzzled her neck, and she almost lost her will to move. Almost.

"Kakashi--!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Her eyes softened, and she stroked his hair. He was just trying to make her feel better with the whole medicine thing and he was right. She couldn't leave it off where they were.

"Fine, but if you get sick, it's your own fault." He chuckled again and she felt the rumbling against her own chest. He kissed her again, and her other hand found it's way up into his hair.

X

"I told you, that you would get sick…" Sakura said, rubbing a cool damp cloth across the forehead of her lover.

"It was worth it…" he said dreamily, before sneezing.

"You are such a perv…" she muttered, turning away to rinse the cloth.

"Only for you," she smiled to herself. She could picture the man beside her grinning lopsidedly.

"Whatever you old perv. Just hurry up and get better."


End file.
